


Hearts On Fire

by QueenCfHearts (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenCfHearts
Summary: Everybody has the number of steps to their soul mate on their wrists. You have just gotten the news that you have 1 year left to live. You are on a mission to find your soul mate, even for just a glance, before your time runs out.





	Hearts On Fire

Nico remembered that day. The day he had to watch when his sister was told _you have one year left to live_. Not Hazel - thank God, not Hazel - but losing Bianca was just as terrifying.

 

And one year later, she called both of them to her bedside, even Hazel, little, sweet, nine-year-old Hazel that she barely knew, and told both of them to never make the same mistake she did. 

 

“ _Never die without meeting your soulmate,_ ” she whispered, her voice small and hoarse, so _not_ Bee.

 

That was the last time Nico cried.

 

****************

 

Three years later, Hazel found her soulmate. A tall, buff, but strangely cute Chinese Canadian named Frank who waited a year before actually asking Hazel on a date because of Nico’s death glares and combat boots. He briefly considered buying a leather jacket to scare Frank even more, but Hazel insisted then _she_ would beat Nico up. 

 

Nico loved Hazel, he really did, but she was too scary for a 5’2” fourteen-year-old. Who still watched cartoons and wore poofy skirts. And too stubborn, too.

 

“Hazel, why _in the world_ do you think it’s a good idea for me to get out?” Nico asked, glaring out of his blanket burrito - he was  _cold_ , alright?

 

“Nico, we both know you have about 10,000 steps until you meet your soulmate.”

 

Which was the problem. Nico didn’t want love, didn’t want vulnerability. Being soulmates at fifteen doesn’t mean soulmates forever. There was always death and one sided soul bonds. Sometimes he wondered what Bianca’s soulmate would think when they walked up to her headstone. He wondered how his mother felt when she wasn’t Hades’ soulmate. How Hazel's mother felt when the same thing happened to her.

 

 _That’s life,_ Nico thought. _We’re born, we love, we die._

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome. I wanted to kill Nico, but I just COULDN'T! This is my first multi-chapter work, and I actually hate it, but I posted it so I could get feedback. Stuff might actually happen next chapter!


End file.
